fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Magicalria
'''Papa's Magicalria '''is the first gameria that was created by Benny30111. The game will be released on 31/4/2016.The game is set inside in Wonderland Department Store. Stations: * Order Station * Build Station * Refine Station * Topping Station Chef * Benny30111 * ? Customers: # Meagan (Start) # Sasha (Start) # Chloe (Day 2) # Lucas (Time) # Prudence and Pickle (Time) # Mallory (Time) # Yoshi0001 (Time) # BBQ Fan! (Rank 2) # Brandon (Rank 3) # Jackson (Rank 4) # Ethan (Rank 5) # Wester (Rank 6) # Zack (Random) # Diamond (Rank 7) # Adam (Rank 8) # Sam (Random) # Matt (Rank 9) # DJ Jose (Rank 10) # Ann (Rank 11) # Robin (Random) # Evie (Rank 12) # MJ (Rank 13) # Jeff (Random) # Jessica (Rank 14) # Samantha (Rank 15) # Ruby (Rank 16) # Kylie (Random) # Christian II (Rank 17) # Oliver (Rank 18) # Lilly (Random) # CoolProDude10986 (Rank 19) # Liam (Random) # Wacky (Rank 20) # Monica (Rank 21) # Heather (Random) # Juniper (Rank 22) # Mary (Rank 23) # Marco (Rank 24) # Macy (Rank 25) # Lorenz (Rank 26) # Jeremy (Random) # Noah (Rank 27) # Yandel (Rank 28) # Annie (Rank 29) # Brittany (Rank 30) # Blossom (Rank 31) # Andrei (Random) # Emma (Rank 32) # Lacy (Rank 33) # Laura (Random) # Pinky (Rank 34) # Poppy (Rank 35) # Amanda (Rank 36) # Mary-Ann (Random) # Flora (Rank 37) # Isabelle (Rank 38) # Yasmin (Random) # Jade (Rank 39) # Lizzy (Rank 40) # Caden (Rank 41) # Lauren (Random) # Matthew (Rank 42) # Savannah (Rank 43) # Tex (Rank 44) # Thea (Rank 45) Closers: # Nestor (Day 2) # Purp (Day 3) # Queeny (Day 4) # Ginger (Day 5) # Antonia (Day 6) # Gerald (Day 7) # Mishee (Day 8) Locals: # Deply # Hop # Wester Holiday: Thanksgiving (November):Wester,Adam,BBQ Fan!,Diamond,Matt,Meagan,DJ Jose Christmas(December):Ann,Brandon,Ethan,Evie,Jackson,Lucas,Jessica,Jordan,MJ,Samantha,Zack New Year(January):Christian II,Jeff,Oliver,Robin,Ruby,Sam,Wacky,CoolProDude10986 Valentine's Day(February):Chloe,Juniper,Kylie,Lilly,Macy,Marco,Mary,Monica St. Paddy Day(March):Anna,Annie,Brittany,Dennis,Heather,Liam,Lorenz,Noah,Yandel Easter(April):Andrei,Blossom,Emma,Jeremy,Lacy,Pinky,Poppy,Prudence and Pickle Fashion ShowTime!(May):Amanda,Flora,Isabelle,Jade,Laura,Lizzy,Mallory,Mary-Ann, Summer Luau(June):Caden,Lauren,Matthew,Sasha,Savannah,Tex,Thea,Yasmin,Yoshi0001 Starlight Jubilee(July):Aiden,Carol,Charlotte,Elsa,Logan,Mason,Sylvina,Vincent Pirate Bash(August):Deply,Bobby,Carter,Cecille,Tommy,Issac,Kimmy Dora, Dance Studios Festival(September):Hop,Albert,Ava,Boomer,Leo,Quicksilver,Rob D.,September Halloween(October):Aliah,Chris,Danny,Ida,Jerome,Lynn,Papa Lucci Standard Ingredients Bottle: * Medium Bottle (Start) * Vase Bottle (Unlocked with Chloe on Day 2) * Round Fat Bottle (Unlocked with Jessica on Rank 14) * Flower Style Bottle (Unlocked with Lizzy on Rank 40) Gender Solution: * Boy Pellet (Start) * Girl Pellet (Start) Powder: * Sweet Candy Powder (Start) * Sour Gum Powder (Start) * Coin Powder (Start) * Ribbon Rose Headbands Powder (Start) * Bear Ear Powder (Unlocked with DJ Jose on Rank 10) * Spicy Pepper Powder (Unlocked with Wacky on Rank 20) * Heart Wings Powder (Unlocked with Macy on Rank 25) * Swirl Powder (Unlocked with Thea on Rank 40) Solvent: * Normal Water Solvent (Start) * Blue Tear Solvent (Start) * Red Wine Solvent (Start) * Brown Sugar Solvent (Start) * Black Sword Solvent (Start) * Tomato Solvent (Unlocked with Samantha on Rank 15) Hair Style: * Normal Bangs Style (Start) * No Bangs Style (Start) * Normal PonyTail (Start) * Normal Bun Hair (Start) * Hedgehog Style (Unlocked with BBQ Fan! on Rank 2) * Male Curls Style (Unlocked with Ethan on Rank 5) * Mini Ponytail (Unlocked with Marco on Rank 24) * Three Ponytail (Unlocked with Pinky on Rank 34) * Ahead PonyTail Style (Unlocked with Jade on Rank 39) Hair Color: * Black Color (Start) * Brown Color (Start) * Deep Red Color (Start) * Gold Color (Start) * Deep Blue Color (Unlocked with Matt on Rank 9) * Double P color (Unlocked with Poppy on Rank 35) Hand Sprinkle: * Heart Style Cane (Start) * Gold Ring Sprinkle (Unlocked with Brandon on Rank 3) * Silver Watch Sprinkle (Unlocked with Jackson on Rank 4) * Robot Hand (Unlocked with CoolProDude10986 on Rank 19) * Sakura Flower Sprinkle (Unlocked witg Tex on Rank 44) Holiday Ingredient: Thanksgiving: * Mohawk Style (Unlocked with Wester on Rank 6) * Acorn Bottle (Day 2 of Thanksgiving) * Angel Wing's Sprinkle (Unlocked with Diamond on Rank 7) * Pumpkin Solvent (Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Light Brown Color (Unlocked with Adam on Rank 8) * Chicken Crest Powder (Day 6 of Thanksgiving) Christmas: * Plum Flower Solvent (Unlocked with Ann on Rank 11) * Traffic Light Color (Day 2 of Christmas) * Red Gloves Sprinkle (Unlocked with Evie on Rank 12) * Christmas Tree Bottle (Day 4 of Christmas) * Snow White Powder (Unlocked with MJ on Rank 13) * Two Rings style (Day 6 of Christmas) New Year * Primary Colors (Unlocked with Ruby on Rank 16) * Streamers Powder (Day 2 of New Year) * Rainbow Solvent (Unlocked with Christian II on Rank 17) * Colorful Wristband (Day 4 of New Year) * Explosion hairstyle (Unlockd with Oliver on Rank 18) * Candle Style Bottle (Day 6 of New Year) Valentine's Day * Heart Sword Powder (Unlocked with Monica on Rank 21) * Heart Bottle (Day 2 of Valentine's Day) * Heart Rings Style (Unlocked with Juniper on Rank 22) * Heart Sword Sprinkle (Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * True Love's Tear Solvent (Unlocked with Mary on Rank 23) * Chocolate Strawberry Color (Day 6 of Valentine's Day) St. Paddy's Day * Gold Ribbon Powder (Unlocked with Lorenz on Rank 26) * Clover HairStyle (Day 2 of St. Paddy Day) * Y & G Color (Unlocked with Noah on Rank 27) * Diamond Gloves (Day 4 of St. Paddy Day) * Clover Slim Bottle (Unlocked with Yandel on Rank 28) * Green Leaf Solvent (Day 6 of St. Paddy Day.) Easter * Double Bun Style (Unlocked with Blossom on Rank 31) * Strawberry Milk Solvent (Day 2 of Easter) * Bunny Powder (Unlocked with Emma on Rank 32) * Handle Vase Bottle (Day 4 of Easter) * Lily Sprinkle (Unlocked with Lacy on Rank 33) * Garden Color (Day 6 of Easter) Fashion ShowTime! * Royal Powder (Unlocked with Amanda on Rank 36) * Twine Side Ponytail (Day 2 of Fashion ShowTime!) * Rosette Gloves (Unlocked with Flora on Rank 37) * Bow Medium Bottle (Day 4 of Fashion ShowTime!) * Kirakira Gold Star Solvent(Unlocked with Isabelle on Rank 38) * Purple Gold Color (Day 6 of Fashion ShowTime!) Summer Luau * Bell Solvent (Unlocked with Caden on Rank 41) * Tiki Tiki Powder (Day 2 of Summer Luau) * Sun Sky Color (Unlocked with Matthew on Rank 42) * Yellow Shell Sprinkle (Day 4 of Summer Luau) * Braid Hairstyle (Unlocked with Savannah on Rank 43) * Wish Bottle (Day 6 of Summer Luau) Trivia: * The holiday order of this game is the same as Papa's Sandwicheria. Category:Gamerias Category:Games Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Fanon Category:Papa's Magicalria Category:Benny30111